What could have Been
by MWub
Summary: Life was finally falling into place for Natsu and Lucy, they had recently gotten married, and were starting a family to call their own. Unbeknownst to them however a storm waits on the horizon that will change their lives forever, will their future survive or will the future be nothing but a dream instead.


Chapter one: The beginning

"Natsu,Wake up."

"Ungh"

"I'm serious, wake up, the babies are coming"

"WHAT?!?! NOW!" Came a panicked shout that cracked the peaceful summers night aura that enveloped the city of Magnolia. Soon a rather disheveled pink haired man could be seen flitting around the room, muttering under his breath as he scrambled to find Lucy's overnight bag.

After finding it, he began to stuff everything inside in it none too neatly. Just in case "I thought their due date wasn't for another two weeks, are they ok? Do YOU feel ok? Do you need some water, do you want me to carry you…"

Lucy who had been watching calmly from the bed as her husband went into overprotective Lucy is hurt mode hurriedly interrupted; " Natsu, I'll be fine, my water just broke and I'm having light contractions. The Babies probably won't be here until tomorrow, and honestly do we need THAT many things. If all goes well I'll be there only a few days." She finished soothingly but firmly, willing for him to calm down as he was staring to make her a little anxious as well.

"I know, I just want to be prepared for anything and everything… I'm scared Luce" The last part came out a barely audible cracked whisper that Lucy herself felt more than heard. Feeling warm tears begin to creep into her own eyes, Lucy clumsily climbed out of their queen sized bed in order to wrap her arms around him, her face landing squarely between his shoulder blades.

"We'll be okay, we always are"

Lucy had always found him beautiful in his own way, whether he was playing pranks on the guild, on the battlefield or making love to her. He was always beautiful to her, especially now as she stared at him in the moonlight, watching and waiting as they both stood on the cusp of changing from being just Natsu and Lucy but now they were going to be starting a family.

About two years before Natsu had begun reconstructing and renovating the house to accomodate Lucy and the possibility of starting a family. Expanding it by a few bedrooms, an office, rebuilding the roof entirely after removing that accursed tree growing out of the living room. It was cozy, it was a home. Shortly after proposing to Lucy he had begun the work in secret, planning to surprise her on their wedding day but unfortunately she found out anyway after about 3 months. However she was still thrilled that he went to such great lengths to make her happy and from then on helped finish his project in a more tasteful manner ( He wanted to add a carnival in the backyard with homemade toys for future kids, Lucy told him no as he would just make himself puke rather than have fun with the kids and her house is not a circus).

Turning him in her arms to gaze into his dark, deep eyes, Lucy saw a whole future laid out before them flash before her eyes. They were about to have kids, they were about to meet their daughters and hold them and never let them go. Natsu was raised by the dragon Igneel and didn't remember his parents at all, but Lucy firmly believed he would make an amazing father if his interactions with Asuka and the other guild children were anything to go by. Lucy's own mother had died when she was five and her father was… distant but Lucy would try her hardest make her children feel loved and cared for as long as she lived. She saw-

Another contraction stopped her chain of thought, forcing her to tear her eyes away from Natsu's as she hunched over slightly in pain, Natsu barely catching her as he laid a hand on her back with a furrowed brow. "Luce let's get you to Porly, she'll probably have a bed for you already even if you are early, I hope anyways"

Grabbing the suitcase in one hand, Natsu reached has hand out to Lucy with love and nervousness reflecting clearly off her own brown eyes.

"C'mon Lucy, let's start a new adventure"


End file.
